the Hotel Room
by Gender Outlaw
Summary: Tyler finds something unexpected in a hotel room during a Canadian winter.
1. Chapter 1

Mini Ladd's snoring could wake the dead.

Tyler didn't know how in the world Marcel could sleep through the sound of a thousand alley cats screeching a romantic offkey ballad to a dumpster, but that was exactly what woke him up.

Maybe it wasn't a good idea to get the entire crew piss-roaring drunk in a post-birthday celebration for Mini in Canada in the dead of winter but, hell. It was fun.

It was also fun knowing that Craig apparently sounded like a walrus having sex when he was passed-out drunk.

 **SNNNNERK–!**

Tyler kicked Craig in the back, he was so small it was hard to aim right. He'd worried about hurting the smaller man, Craig stopped snoring so suddenly and he had been at it for well over two hours now maybe–

Craig turned on his side so his face was (what would be standing height) in Tyler's chest.

 _ **SSSSNNNNOOORRRKK!**_

And kicked Tyler off the bed.

 _"Son of a muscled midget bitch!"_

He got caught the blankets as he rolled, and landed upside down with his face pressed into the cheap hotel carpet, one hand behind his back handcuff-style, one holding his weight akwardly on the floor, and both legs spread-eagle in the air.

"Okay, fuck this shit!" Tyler wiggled, trying to break free. "Cartoonz doesn't have to deal with the UndeadSnoringMonster! Cartoonz gets a room _all to himself!_ "

Marcel snorted in his sleep, then joined in on Craig's nasal melody.

And then with a long winding down, the heat cut off. And cold started inching in from underneath the windows and doorjam.

Tyler's eye twitched.

–

Tyler repeatedly punched the door across the hall, the wood bending inward with each pounding.

"Get up, you mutherfucker!"

 _ **BAMBAMBAM**_

"Why the fuck do you get get a room all to yourself anyway! Share your damn stuff!"

 _ **BAMBAMBAM**_

"It's fucking cold in the hallway! Let me in! I'm freezing my ass off!"

 _ **BAMBAMBAM**_

"I'm goddamn tired, okay! It's three in the fucking morning! I wanna go to sleep!"

 _ **BAMBA–**_

"LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU –" Tyler's cut off by a stranger standing in the open doorway. A very pretty strange man standing there in teddy bear boxers, and a reddening cheeks.

Tyler can feel a full-body blush quickly move from head to toe.

"Uh, sorry. Wrong room I guess. I was looking for 103B."

The man opens and closes his mouth. And looks Tyler up and down very quickly. He's still dragging the damn blanket, it's knotted around one leg and wrapped so well he's pretty sure he'd have to cut it off.

"Bad day, Tyler?" The stranger inquires, slowly.

The hallway is only getting colder, and Tyler could never think straight half-frozen. All he wants is to get warm and go back to bed.

He pushes past into the room, and his brain doesn't catch up with the situation, until long after the door is closed, and his leg has been very gently untangled and freed from the blanket by careful hands.

Skinny, tattooed, dark hair and blue eyes.

A match is striking furiously in his head but just refuses to light.

"This is the right room, isn't it..?" Tyler whispers, staring at the teddy bear boxers.

A very familar voice calls out from a large lump in the nearby bed. " _Who is it Jon?"_

 _"Santa Claus!"_ Comes the quick response. " _He said you won't get any cookies if you don't go back to sleep like a good boy!"_

 _"I'ma good booy.."_ Cartoonz mumbles. His breaths quickly evening out into the softness of deep sleep.

Tyler's brain is still trying to catch up to the rest of him as he follows Jon to the bed, into the middle between him and Cartoonz.

Jon is pulling up the covers and settling in when he warns, "I'm sorry if it happens and freaks you out, but I'm a big cuddler. Just .. so you know."

Tyler nods quietly, finally beginning to warm up with Luke against his back, Jon at his front, and the extra blanket he inadvertantly brought along thrown on top of them all and adding to the bundle.

It only takes another minute or two before warm hands slide around his sides and back in a loose embrace, and soft breaths slumber across his neck.

Tyler is still staring in the dark at what outlines he can make out of the tattoos dancing up Jon's arm and shoulder. He is very warm and very sleepy, and very much comfortable being used as a giant teddy bear.

His eyes won't open and he's half-way under by the time he realizes it, and asks, _"Delirious?"_

 _"Yes?"_ Is the muttered reply to his chin.

 _"Delirious?"_ He slides an arm around the smaller man and gives into the hug.

Jonathan just snuggles deeper. And sneaks a naked knee between Tyler's legs.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler wakes up with half an erection pressed between his legs and smothered by the warm body clinging to him. He is warm, happy, and just a little aroused.

There is a head of hair beneath his chin and pressed into his chest. Two arms wrap around his back, a hand curling lightly against the nape of his neck in sleep.

Soft breaths beneath him and he doesn't want to open his eyes.

He has never felt this comfortable, or even this at peace upon waking up.

His arm is drapped loosely over the body before him, and he burrows deeper in the full-body hug he's become a part of, holding fast to one thin shoulder as an involuntary yawn escapes him.

Tyler stretches in his sleep and blinks his eyes.

Soft golden light through closed curtains falls across the bed, the sheets, their tangled legs. A head of dark, messy hair tucked against Tyler's chin.

Tyler watches the morning highlight dark tattooed shoulders, a bare back.

He doesn't quite remember how he got here, not yet at least, but something is softly nagging against the back of his brain and he gently brushes soft strands of hair to the side.

Deep blue eyes slit open, close, and then blink, heavy with sleep.

"Tyler," says the person holding tightly to him, before snuggling even close and falling straight back into slumber. Muttering incomprehensible words that warm against Tyler's chest.

He should be at least a little alarmed, Tyler realizes. Waking up with a stranger in an unfamiliar bed. But he really is very comfortable. And it's not like he isn't the bigger of the two of them, if things came to that.

And besides which, his brain is still only half awake, pressed against his thighs.

The warm body so close to him it could be part of his skin is very familiar, and he shifts as something presses even more firmly inside his own head.

A knock on the door, and it's opening.

Luke calls out, "Get up Jon! I brought breakfast! You too, Tyler." As he comes in, hands full of paper bags and sweet smells.

Closing the door with a light kick, his back to the bed as Tyler abruptly sits up, startled.

Jonathan stilling clinging on, like a leech.

Tyler blinks in confusion for a moment before glaring darkness at Luke.

"You bastard," he mutters, and attempts to untangle himself unsuccessfully as Luke just laughs at his expense and puts the food on the counter.

"Just be glad it's only me," Luke offers, grinning. "Mini and Marcel were worried sick when they couldn't find you this morning. They offered to help me look for you."

Tyler mutters filth under his breath and attempts to get up again.

Jonathan just holds on the tighter, burrowing his nose into Tyler's neck under his ear and it sending another wave of heat right down his stomach and into his groin.

He blushes hard, and glares. A giant fucking teddy bear.

Luke laughs so loud the neighbors complain, yelling from the next room.

–

It takes a great deal of coaxing, but eventually Jonathan is fully awake and Tyler is freed, much to his unvoiced disappointment.

And they are all well into breakfast, digging in with enthusiasm and sitting on the bed simply for lack of chairs when the unlocked door is flung open and a worried Craig runs in.

"Nobody's seen Tyler in the kitchens either and – Oh. You goddamn son of a bitch!" He leaps onto the bed, food cartons going every where and attacking Luke and then Tyler. Jonathan nearly diving off the bed to save his blueberry pancakes.

"I was worried sick!" Craig lightly slaps a laughing Luke and turns his attention to a still flustered, glowering Tyler. "I woke up and you were gone. At first I thought 'oh he's probably just in the bathroom taking a shit' but then you never came back and the fucking power went out and did you see how much it snowed outside last night? It's up to the second floor window! I thought –"

"I told you not to worry," Luke manages to get out in his hysteria.

"Hey, Mini, you find him yet?" Marcel asks as he comes in the open doorway. Closely followed by Evan and Brock.

"Wait.." Craig squints at Jonathan, who is still eating.

"Delirious?" He wonders outloud.

Jonathan looks at him from behind his takeout tray. "Yeah?"

"Stop fucking eating," Luke grumbles and tries to take the food away.

Jonathan glares heatedly and holds the food closers to his chest. "Get your own pancakes!"

"I bought the damn things!" Luke retorts and reaches over Tyler, to try and grab the food.

Craig just sits there, open mouthed, watching.

"Wow." Is Brocks' imput. "You're as cute as I imagined."

Jonathan blushes as Evan speaks up from the background, saying "Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad news guys. But you all are kind of stranded here for the time being. The airports are shut down from the storm and won't open back up for at least a few more days."

"Perfect!" Marcel yells, dive bombing the bed. "Plenty of time to spend with Delirious then!" And tackles said person, food container flying away under a surprised exclamation.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke leans on Jonathan's shoulder as they leave the hotel room and go downstairs to the lobby where food is waiting for them.

And Jonathan carries him like this is a thing they have always done, supporting each other like this. His face lights up with laughter at one of Brock's puns and Tyler can't help the jealousy that worms it's way through his gut and onto his face.

Evan nudges him slightly in his side and Tyler turns quickly to glare at him.

"Woah," Evan throws his hands up. "Back up man," he manages to keep his voice low so the others won't hear. "I just wanted to know what the problem was."

Tyler shakes his head and looks away. "I don't know what you're talking about. There is no problem."

"Sure," Evan agrees. "And you weren't just looking at Delirious like one of my old girlfriends used to look at me like."

Tyler's lip curls, but still a small laugh manages to get out. "Before or after you two broke up?"

"Both, actually." Evan admits. And suddenly they're all spilling into the lobby at once and there's too many of them in one space to keep talking about this, and..

It did actually snow to the second floor.

Because the lobby is on the first floor and every visible window is completely covered in white, with only shadows of sunlight breaking through.

The generators that this place must be using to keep their power running have got to be impressive.

They all crowd around one table where there are donuts aplenty already laid out. Marcel and Luke sitting on either side of Jonathan, and Evan and Tyler sitting just before them. Brock and Craig stuck on the corners.

Brock keeps cracking jokes and making bad puns just to watch Delirious laugh, almost as if he's afraid that's not really him in front of them.

Evan makes a joke about playing footsie and Jonathan cracks back at him, then the two of them start wildly kicking at each other under the table.

Tyler gets hit several times by the both of them, until he finally yells "Will you two knock it off!" Rolling his eyes in exasperation as he is only met with widening grins.

"Why don't you act your age," he mutters, and tries to eat his donut.

"Act yours," Jonathan giggles, and lightly kicks at him. His foot not really doing any damage, but instead sliding quickly along the inside of his leg before disappearing.

Tyler fights down the blush that tried to rise, slowly puts the donut back on his plate, and keeps a straight face for all of two seconds before he's kicking back at Delirious like he's five years old.

Marcel laughing at the side and prompting everyone to join in, keeping score.


End file.
